Memories of a Robin
by al pal 18
Summary: In a fight with Bane, Robin is hit in the head badly and wakes up with an extreme case of amnesia: He thinks he's still in the circus with his parents. Before he ever met Batman. The Justice League and the Team must find a way to recover Robin's memories before he falls into the wrong hands. Wrong hands like the Light... Rated K for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This will be my newest story for a while! I don't really have much to say right now so read on! Oh wait, I don't think that Robin's parents died in December but I wanted to put this in the Wintertime for some reason. I don't really understand why I felt like this being in December but I just did.**

* * *

**Gotham City**

**December 14****th****, 2012**

**11:50 PM**

I felt a small jolt when the Batmobile turned the corner sharply. "Where are we going?" I looked up at my mentor inquiringly.

"Bane escaped Arkham Asylum again. I traced him to a warehouse near the docks. Are you alright Dick? You look a little tired," I could hear the concern in Batman's voice. He had said it in his daddy bats tone. He still treated me like a little kid sometimes.

"I'm fine. I didn't get much sleep after we fought Scarecrow in that alley last night." Batman nodded at me and pulled the car over to the curb. He glared at me as if he knew there was something else I was hiding. And there was. My parents had died 5 years ago, today. I was mentally crossing my fingers that he wouldn't keep pressing for answers and he didn't.

"Let's go." We both leaped out of the car and grappled to the top of the warehouse to observe through a skylight. Below us, Bane was counting a large pile of money from a sack greedily. Batman and I exchanged glances with each before Batman jumped straight through the skylight onto the ground below with me landing next to him.

"Playtime's over Bane," I have to admit, I love to make stupid remarks to criminals. I have a list of them in the Batcave which I still haven't used yet. He stood up and pressed a button on his wrist and his bane venom caused his muscles to expand which made his veins become extremely visible. It really grosses me out every time when he does that. I wouldn't be surprised if that grossed _him_ out. He charged towards us and we leaped out of the way in separate directions. I reached down to my belt and pulled out some explosive birdarangs and flung them at Bane, Batman doing the same. One of them exploded next him and he turned to look at me before running towards me in a rage again. In response I jumped up in the air to send him a flying kick to the face, but just when we were about to collide he swung his fist out and it hit me right in the head and sending me flying into the wall across the warehouse. And, yes, it was a giant warehouse. All I heard was a sickening crack and Batman calling out my name before everything faded into black.

* * *

**Batcave**

**December 22****nd****,2012**

**10:30 PM**

I woke up and I immediately felt a sharp pang of protest from my head. Opening my eyes slowly I looked around myself. I was in a- cave? I looked down at my hands and I noticed I had black gloves on that had pockets for compartments. When I sat up slowly and looked to my right to see a tall man with black hair working at a large computer with a map of Gotham pulled up.

Where am I? It took me a moment to realize I said that out loud which alerted the man nearby to turn around.

"Dick?" How did he know my name? "How are you feeling?" His voice was deep and he sounded caring but I can't trust someone so quickly

"W-Who are you?" My voice shook when I said it to him. His eyes widened and he stared at me in shock.

"It's me, Bruce," Did I know him? The name sounded familiar but I can't be sure, "What's the last thing you remember before you woke up?"

I hesitated before answering, "I was practicing with my parents for our circus act. Wait- my parents. Where are my parents?" Bruce eyes widened even more which I didn't think was possible. He looked down at his feet. "Did you- kidnap me?"That's it. It had to be it. I don't guy remember anything before this, there wasn't another explanation to this. He snapped out of his daze and began to walk towards me and I freaked out. Jumping off of the bed I woke up in, I ignored the gigantic headache I had. I ran for a nearby staircase with Bruce in pursuit. Just as I started to go up I banged straight into an elderly man carrying a tray, which he dropped in order to catch me from falling down the stairs.

"Master Richard, are you alright?" That guy knew my name too! Bruce caught up and grabbed my wrist to keep me from running but I thrashed around wildly.

"Let me go," I shrieked.

"Dick. You have amnesia. Calm down," Bruce said. A plan came to me and I stopped struggling for a moment. The butler-looking man's eyes widened what Bruce had said. I shook my head and pulled my wrist free from his grip suddenly, taking Bruce by surprise. Tears sprung up in my eyes and I started to run again. I only stopped to knock the elderly man over to distract Bruce who, of course, caught him. At the top of the stairs I emerged into an office. I was on the ground floor so I opened a window and climbed through, running out into the nighttime air.

* * *

**River Street**

**December 22, 2012**

**11:15 PM**

I looked into the window of a antique shop to look in an old mirror and see my reflection. I saw that I was wearing jeans, a green hoodie and a black jacket over that. Plus there was white gauze wrapped around my head. How did I get into these clothes? It made no sense. Maybe I really did have amnesia. I looked at my face and I saw that I _did _look a lot more taller and mature then I had last time I looked into the mirror. I reached up and lightly touched my head which still caused me to gasp in pain. Maybe I _had_ hit my head. But it would have to be quite a hit to make my head hurt this much. I pulled up my hood to conceal the gauze on my head so I wouldn't attract too much attention. I also did it to stay warm because I had just realized how cold it was. There's ice everywhere.

For a while, I just gazed into the window at my reflection. Finally, I turned around thinking about trying to find a place to stay for the night. It was too cold and dark to look for the Circus ground, try to reach my parents, or find out where I am. I was about to start walking when I collided with a large man who was being followed by a large gang. The impact caused me to gasp in pain again and I stumbled back, slipping on ice.

"Hey, watch where you're going punk," he pulled out a gun and pointed it at me. Wow, this guy must be quite short tempered.

"I'm sorry!" I whimpered, my eyes refused to leave leave the barrel of the gun.

"You better be punk!" He started to tuck his gun back into his jacket pocket when the guy directly behind him piped up.

"Hey, isn't that Bruce Wayne's kid?" There was that guy's name again. Bruce. But wait- Bruce Wayne? He's a billionaire. How would I be his "kid"? I wondered if the Bruce that I think kidnapped me is Bruce Wayne. He would never kidnap some though. Or would he? All of the men in the gang stared directly at my face. Even in the darkness of the street I could see their astonished faces. They looked like they recognized me for some strange reason.

"Yeah, it is!" One person said incredulously.

"Well don't just stand there! Grab him! Imagine how much money we could hold ransom on him for!" The guy who I originally bumped into ordered his gang to grab me, who hadn't even stood up, and was pulling his gun back out. Everyone surrounded me, pulling out their own guns. I started to get really scared again. I acted quickly and jumped as high as I could over them and managed to get away from the group and start running. I didn't know this area so I knew I was going to get lost but lost sounds better than those people. They all followed me. I was running faster than I think I've ever run before. After a little bit of running I turned into an alleyway to try to hide. I looked over my shoulder to check where they were when I banged straight into a wall and fell down. Smooth going, Grayson.

One of the gangsters found me and grabbed my wrists tightly pulling me up from where I fell. He was apparently pretty strong because he was holding me of the ground a little bit, looking like he was holding a feather. I couldn't go anywhere. I tried to kick him in the leg but ended up kicking him where it counts by accident because I see much from the way he was holding me. He cried out in pain but didn't let go. He moved my hands together and he held them with one hand. He also tightened his gripped which caused me to whimper slightly in pain. He reached into his belt and pulled out a handgun, pressing it against my head, stilling me. I could hear my heartbeat accelerate to a thousand times a second.

"I found him!" The man called to his colleagues. Before long the whole gang came into the alley. There had to be at least a dozen of them. There was no way I could get away.

"Nice going, Tom," The gang leader said, "So anyone have any suggestions on how much we should him for?" He came closer to me and 'Tom' who tightened his grip even more and pressed his gun farther into my head. I closed my eyes and tried to keep from crying out.

My eyes shot back open when I heard a sharp clank of metal and another man dressed in gray and black dropped into the alley. He had a cape and a Bat symbol on his chest. The Batman! I read about him in the news at breakfast with my parents yesterday. If that was yesterday… Before long everyone except for Tom was knocked out and lying on the ground

"One step closer and I shoot," He threatened. He pushed the gun even harder against my head. I didn't think it was possible for him to be pushing it farther. Batman slipped his hands back under his cape and dropped his fighting stance. It was a very tense moment and I could feel Tom trembling. After a minute, Batman still hadn't moved. Had the gang actually won? This was the Batman I'm talking about here. He doesn't surrender like this! He then very suddenly launched his hand out from under the cape throwing something black towards us. It hit Tom's wrist and he dropped both the gun and me. At the same time, Batman lunged towards him and punched him in the face. After Tom fell to the ground he turned to me.

"Dick," It was Bruce again! What was with this guy?! Was he like a freaking stalker or something? He did just save me though. I looked at him bewildered, not quite sure what to do. Should I run or trust him? He was standing between me and the street so I think if I tried to run he would easily be able to reach out and grab me.

"What do you want?" I demanded. He sighed deeply before speaking again.

"I know this is hard but I need you to listen. You have amnesia. You can trust me. I need you to come back to the manor with me and I can explain everything."

"Where are my parents, where am I, and how do you know me?" I wasn't going anywhere until he answered those questions.

"I can explain it when we get back home," he repeated, "People could hear us here and we'd be in big trouble then because our secret identities would be known."

"I don't have a secret identity!" I was Richard Grayson and no one else.

"Please can I just take you back home?"

"You mean your home. I don't even know you." How did I know he wasn't an imposter, that this was just some trick? It might be a fake Batman costume and my brain kept saying not to go with him. My head throbbed and my stomach growled, telling me to follow him. But still, I wanted an answer. To the first question at least.

"Where are my parents?" He looked at me for a moment and then kneeled down in front of me. I stared into his eyes, well more like his mask, when I felt his hand touch my shoulder. He used his free hand to unmask himself, something unheard of The Dark Knight doing, and my suspicions were confirmed that he was Bruce. He frowned and said,

"Your parents died 5 years ago. I've been raising you since you were 8. I'm sorry." That just felt like a smack in the face. I stumbled backwards away from him until I had hit the wall of the alley. My eyes were wide and I stared at him. He looked at his feet guiltily.

"It's not true! It CAN'T be true! Stop lying to me and tell me the actual truth!" I held in a scream but I got ready to run past him. He seemed to notice this and when I began to run he grabbed me by the arm. His gloved grip was firm, but he wasn't hurting me.

"Dick, look at the date. I'm not lying I promise," He pulled a communicator out of his belt and switched it on. I could read the date clearly in the corner. It had to be wrong though. It was December 22nd, 2012? As the realization hit me, images of my parents' deaths ran through my head in a flash. That was all I could remember but I realized he wasn't lying. I closed my eyes and I could feel tears coming up. Bruce released my arm and spoke to me in a gentle tone.

"It's okay. Let's go home," I finally gave in and followed him a block or two to where he had parked the Batmobile but I was still doing everything I could to keep from crying. I still wasn't sure whether I could trust Bruce or not. I was actually astonished at how cool it looked, despite the horror I was feeling at the moment. I opened the door and climbed in. It became silent in the car as Batman floored it. I could see Wayne Manor rapidly approaching.

"What happened?" I finally asked as we pulled back into the same cave as earlier, which I now knew as the Batcave. He didn't answer but kept walking with me right behind me.

"I can explain in the morning. It's late." His voice had now returned to his firm tone.

"No!" I protested. After all this he couldn't just tell me to wait until morning. Not after telling me that my parents died! We arrived in a large room and he pointed at the bed.

"Go to sleep."

"No, answer my questions!" I demanded. I was not going to wait until the morning.

"In the morning," He repeated. When I crossed my arms he unexpectedly hugged me. I surprised myself with how familiar and comfortable the embrace was and I returned the hug. I finally trusted him and the dam holding back the tears from seeing the memory of my parents' deaths broke and I sobbed into his arms for the rest of the night.

* * *

**There's chapter 1! I have no clue how long I will take to update because I want to update some other stories first but I have a fever right now so I should have plenty of time due to the fact I can't really go anywhere. I'm not sure how much longer I'll be sick though. Even though the team was not in this chapter they should come in soon. I have some ideas for them but the next chapter will probably be a lot of Bruce explaining things to Robin.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Finally got around to posting another chapter! I had this half-written but then I got stuck for a few days and i went out of town. I really want to say thanks to everyone who read,favorited, reviewed, and are now following this story. I was truly shocked at how much people are liking this story. In this chapter: Robin and Batman decide to talk to other heroes to attempt to recover Robin's memory. Also in this chapter, i say that in amnesia your memories are merely moved to a different [art of your mind. I think that's probably not true but just pretend it is.**

* * *

**Wayne Manor**

**December 23****rd****, 2012**

**9:30am**

I groaned and rolled over. Slowly opening my eyes and looking at the ceiling, I expected to see the normal metal roof of my family's trailer but instead was met with a plain white ceiling. I remembered what happened last night and I started to tear up. All I want right now is just to be home, away from here, with my parents. I couldn't be though. There were dead. There wasn't any denying it now. I closed my eyes again. I didn't want to have to deal with this. It was too hard.

After about an hour, the curiosity, want, and need for answers finally convinced me to roll out of the unfamiliar bed. I looked around the new room I was in. What happened last night? I remember crying but nothing past that. I probably just fell asleep or something. I went into the hallway and followed the smells of eggs and bacon until I found myself in a kitchen.

"Good morning Master Richard," the elderly man said. Right now, I was so confused that I didn't even care how he knew my name. He passed me a plate and I surprised myself as I ate it all in a matter of minutes. I was hungrier than I thought. He smiled at me and gave me a second serving. The butler mentioned nothing of last night. Perhaps he didn't know what happened. Or he didn't want to mention it. I was happy either way though.

"Where's Ba- I mean Bruce?" I wanted answers. It was morning now; He didn't have any more excuses. As if on cue, Bruce came into the room wearing a simple t-shirt and some sweatpants. He smiled at me and got his own plate of food to eat.

"Hey Dick. How'd you sleep?" He was stalling, I could tell. I wasn't planning on doing small talk. Now that I had food in my stomach and was fully awake I had to know what happened.

"What happened to me?" I demanded. He looked at me. With his smile falling, he set down his fork.

"I don't want to talk about this right now."

"Too bad because I do." I felt a small bit of guilt for having such an attitude towards him but it was shoved to the back of my mind quickly, along with the fact that I was getting thirsty.

"Fine. Alfred can you leave us alone?" The butler nodded and left. I looked up at him expectantly and he continued, "After your parents died, you had no other relatives who could take you in. I saw myself in you, and after losing my parents when I was your age I knew that you deserved a home and a family. Just like Alfred gave me. I've been taking care of you ever since," he finished. I have to admit, it sounded like something someone in a book or story would say but it seemed believable. **(A/N LOL! I kinda had to put that in. ****)**

"Why don't I remember any of that?" If I could just remember what happened then I would fully believe him but, for some reason, I couldn't remember anything.

"About a week ago, we were fighting Bane and you-" He hesitated for a moment.

"Wait. Who's Bane? And I what?" I interrupted.

"Bane is a villain who uses Bane venom which creeps into his blood and causes his muscles to grow. We we're fighting him and you two were running towards each other," He repeated, "He hit you in the head and you flew into the wall, cracking your head open. It wasn't pretty. I wasn't sure how bad the hit was. I didn't expect… this."

"Why was I fighting this guy? Am I your sidekick or something?" He nodded and went proceeded to explain.

"After your parents were killed you wanted revenge on Tony Zucco, the man who had sabotaged the equipment. Although you didn't know I was Batman at the time, I was hunting him down already. When you discovered the Batcave, I wasn't there but the computer was on and you found out where he was. I don't know what made you do it but you designed a hero suit and went after him. Imagine how surprised I was when you showed up and fought him. After he had gotten justice you wanted to continue as my partner and I allowed you to do so."

"Really? That's awesome! I can't wait to take down some criminals!" I momentarily forgot that that had been the very reason that I didn't remember anything. I imagined myself jumping around, running away from explosions, fighting criminals, it sounded like an amazing life. It's a shame I can't remember it.

"Slow down there." His tone was serious now. I took the hint and calmed down a bit, "Due to recent events, what makes you think I'm still going to let you be out there fighting? You don't even know where you go to school." I frowned. He had a point. I would be better soon though. And if I had really been with him for 5 years I was probably pretty good at all that hero stuff. I was getting way too ahead of myself. What mattered most right now should be getting my memory back.

"So how _are _we going to get my memory back?" I inquired.

"I've been thinking about that a lot. I can't come up with anything but to take you to the watchtower," Before I even had time to ask he quickly answered, "The watchtower is a space station that the Justice League, a group of Earth's superheroes which I'm in, uses as a base." I nodded and followed him out of the room.

We went back into the office I had been in the night before. He went over to a cuckoo clock and turned the hands to a certain time. That's kind of useless. After a minute, the clock slid to the side and the same long staircase as before appeared. He started to go down but stopped when I stayed where I was. He raised his eyebrows.

"You coming?" He asked. I hesitated.

"Shouldn't I be wearing something other than normal clothes unless you want everyone to know who you are?"

"Who said you didn't have a costume?" He smirked at me. I bet I looked as confused as I felt. A little embarrassed, I followed. When we reached the bottom of the steps he handed me a red outfit and mask. I changed into it and when I came back into the cave he had also changed into his Batman costume. I followed him to a big machine. "Remember: As long as you are in costume, you'll be called Robin."

"Do you seriously think I'm going into that thing?" He was crazy. The tube looking thing was large and had lots of wires everywhere. There was no way I'm going in that. He nodded and gave me a little push on the back. I gave him a glare as we stepped into it.

"**Batman 02, Robin 01"** a feminine voice said. Everything turned to a blinding white light and I felt tingly. When it cleared we were in a entirely different place as if we had teleported. We were in a white lounge room and out a large window I could see Earth spinning on its axis. It looked amazing and beautiful. A perfect mix of green, blue, and a little bit of tan. Clouds visible all the way from space, too. It looked peaceful, not as if there were a hint of evil down there. I know it wasn't that innocent in reality.

"Bruce, what happened to only League members allowed on the tower?" A man in a blue, red, and yellow costume said in a scolding tone as he walked towards us looking directly at me. I can't believe I'm meeting the real Superman! That's so cool! I stopped to take a deep breath and reminded myself that since I _was_ a superhero I shouldn't freak out over seeing one. Besides, I bet there are tons of people up here. If there was going to be a time to be a fan boy, it wasn't now.

"Special Circumstances," Batman replied. I noticed that Batman's voice had become monotone again as it had been last night when he had his cowl on. I'm starting to think that he has a voice distorter inside that thing. Superman crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows inquiringly.

"I'll explain later. Where is everyone?" Batman asked. Superman shrugged his shoulders.

"Why? Do we need a meeting?" Batman nodded slowly and looked down and me. I felt myself tense a bit. I didn't want to be making a big deal out of this. But this was a big deal, I suppose. What am I supposed to do when I can't remember anything in the past 5 years?

"All available Justice Leaguers please report to the meeting room" Superman said as he held a finger up to his earphone. He shot me another glare before he motioned for us to follow him. The whole watchtower was mostly white. The halls were white; the floors were white, what here wasn't white? Other than a plant room and technology like computer screens, nothing. How did Bruce work in such a dull place? Well, I suppose the Batcave is duller.

We soon arrived in another large room with a circular table surrounded by chairs and superheroes. There were so many people in this room. I had to remind myself again not to get excited. This was serious and from the looks some people were giving me I don't think Batman was really supposed to bring me here.

Soon, the whole story was told and we came to the largest problem of all; getting back my memories. The obvious, of course, was brought up first.

"Why don't you just take Dick to the hospital?" I hadn't even considered that to be honest. Why didn't Bruce take me to the hospital? When I woke up I had been in the Batcave. Had he really given me stitches after I cracked my head open? I didn't remember much about Bruce or Alfred but I'm pretty sure neither of them have medical degrees. I looked at Batman inquiringly before he answered the question quickly.

"I considered that and it would be an absolute last resort. If I take him as Dick they'd ask too many questions. How he got hurt, why we haven't come sooner, and why he already had stitches. I don't think that we can make up answers to those that would be believable. If I take him as Robin than if they need to do any tests on him the results would come back as Richard Grayson, as well as the fact that I can't just show up and pay the thousands of dollars it takes to take him to the hospital in cash. The police can easily trace that amount of withdrawn cash to my bank account." I face palmed in my head. Nothing can ever be simple can it?

"Well, it could take us days to figure this out Bruce." Wonder Woman reasoned.

"Dinah-" Bruce had just started to reply to her when a red blaring alarm filled the space station, beeping obnoxiously. Everyone sprang from their seats.

"Coordinates received, downtown Metropolis," Batman reported He turned to me, "Go to Mount Justice and we'll be back soon."

"But I don't know how to-"

"Take the Zeta tube," Batman gave me his final order before running into another zeta tube with a bunch of other Justice League members and teleported away. I sighed and went to a random zeta tube. How do I work this thing? Surprisingly, it only took me a few moments to figure it out. I had a small sense of what to do on the small panel for it. Maybe I still remember how in the back of my mind somewhere. I took a deep breath; this thing still creeped me out. I stepped in and teleported back down to Earth.

"**Robin 01" **the voice announced my arrival and I was instantly greeted with new people.

"Hey Rob, what's up?" A red-headed kid in civvies asked.

"Uhhhh," I hesitated for a minute. I wish Batman was here. How would I know who this kid is? He could be a phony, an intruder to the cave. "Okay." I said slowly, "Who are you?" He gaped at me for a moment then he gave a small laugh.

"Wow, you got me there for a minute dude. I thought you were serious that you didn't know me." He said laughing even harder.

"I'm not kidding," I said hastily. He froze again looked at me. Seemed to study me. I think he had just now noticed the white bandage that Alfred had given me this morning. I had forgotten about it myself until I followed his gaze and noticed he was looking at my hair.

"Megan! Connor! Artemis! Kaldur! Come here!" He called out. 4 other kids came rushing into the room.

"Oh my gosh, Robin what happened?" A girl asked. She looked about 17, and her skin was green. It was scary but maybe she was Martian. Like Martian Man hunter. Everyone gasped at me and I almost felt self-conscious. Again, I didn't want to make a big deal out of this; especially not in front of other teenagers. Even in all this, I'm still like any other kid; nervous about being disliked. Well, I think it is 'other' teenagers. Last I checked I was 8 but Bruce said I was 13 and I suppose he would know better. 13 counts as a teen, just barely though.

"Long story," I paused, "So do I know you somehow?" I was met (again) with a bunch of gaping faces. I diverted my eyes from the Martian girl and looked down at my feet.

"You do not remember that you know us?" the boy in the red t-shirt asked. I started to shake my head but stopped when it started to protest, reminding me I still had a big headache. Everyone else seemed to look down at the ground as well.

"You don't even know who we are? What happened?" The girl with the leather jacket shrieked.

"I- I don't want to talk about it," I hoped they would take the hint that it was too horrible to talk about and just leave me alone. I don't want to talk to _anyone_ right now.

"I'm Conner, that's Artemis, Walle, and Kaldur," Conner said, pointing to each in turn. I forgot about my head again and vigorously nodded, the reaction from my head causing me to flinch.

"Nice to meet you-wait…" My voice trailed off, I knew them already what was I saying?

"We get what you mean," Walle confirmed. A high pitched beeping sounded from somewhere else in the hollowed mountain and Megan smiled.

"My cookies! Come on!" She motioned for us to follow her and we came to a kitchen. She offered me a cookie and then the rest. I think it was just then that I realized how hungry I was. It's already almost time for dinner. I thought about my mom's lasagna. I'm going to miss that.

"So what happened?" Walle asked again. I knew that they were going to just keep asking so I finally gave them an answer.

"I don't know for sure," I answered, "Batman said that we were fighting some super strength guy named Bane and while we were fighting him I cracked my head open. I lost my memory and we don't know how to get it back." Megan gasped and glared at my head.

"What do you remember?" Kaldur asked.

"Up to about this time of year when I was 8. I'm 13 right?"

"Jeez! That's 5 years ago. And I thought that losing our memories for the past 6 months in September was bad," Walle exclaimed.

"You lost your memories?" I asked. How had _he _gotten them back?

"_We_ lost our memories, you were there too. Luckily Megan was able to help us get them back because of her telepathic ability," he replied to me.

"Hello Megan!" Megan exclaimed. Was she talking in 3rd person? That's a little odd but she sounded like she was onto something so I said nothing, "When we were in Bialia I managed to restore our memories. Maybe I can do the same for Robin!"

"Try it!" Artemis urged. I look at Megan expectantly waiting for her to say something.

"I don't think we should just 'try it'. If I attempt to bring back his memories then I'll know everything about him. Your secret identity and every single thing that has ever happened to you." She said. I thought for a moment. I didn't see why they couldn't know my identity, they were all superheroes and such. But I think that, being a hero and having dead parents, there are probably things I wouldn't want people to know. I don't want anyone to know _everything_ about me. This could be the only way to get my memory back though.

"Maybe we should ask Batman first. He's the one who's all paranoid about anyone knowing who we are," I suggested. I needed to stall until I could talk to him. I was so confused and he would know what to do. I'm not sure how I already trust Batman so much. It's really odd. Maybe it's because he saved my life or it might be because he's the only person who has given me answers or told me anything about myself.

Megan suggested that we go walk TV to take our mind off things and we all went into the living room to watch cartoons. It was quiet although I noticed that every once in a while someone would look at me out of the corner of their eyes. About half an hour later Batman arrived in the mountain and Megan took no time in jumping in front of him and shouting out her idea. Batman merely nodded and pulled me off to the side to talk to me.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm alright. Well, sort of. Having amnesia isn't really 'okay,'" I replied. I looked him in the eyes and asked, "What do you think about Megan's idea?" He looked towards the other kids and shrugged.

"I'm leaving it up to you. I still don't know how bad the damage is and this could be the only way to get you memories back. The only thing is that she would know every single thing about you. About me, about your parents. I trust Miss Martian so the choice is yours." He said. I almost felt mad at him. I wanted help, not for him to tell me the obvious.

"Okay," I decided, "Megan. Let's do it." She nodded and gave me a small smile. I could read the look that she was giving me easily, "_You can trust me." _Her eyes turned a brighter green than her skin and I felt like I was being swept away until the fog cleared and I found myself surrounded by moving pictures. I recognized most though. I didn't see any where I looked older than 8.

Suddenly, I was standing back in the mountain with everyone who was looking at me expectantly. I don't remember anything though. Just the past two days. It was then that I noticed that Megan was wide-eyed and she looked like she might cry.

"Robin, what do you remember?" Aqualad asked slowly. I just shook my head and continued to look at Megan.

"What happened?" I asked her. She looked down at her feet and then at Batman before her gaze fell on me.

"When you have amnesia your memories are supposedly pushed to a different part of your mind. To get your memories back you need to retrieve those memories from the part of your mind," she paused for a moment and took a deep breath, "The memories aren't there, Robin, they vanished. They're gone."

* * *

**Haha! I think some people actually beleived I would end it on the second chapter. I wouldn't do that to you guys. I'll try to update next week but no guarentes. Review, favorite, and follow! Thanks! and adios!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Been forever since I updated because I had writer's block, but now I have some pretty good plans for this story. I know it's weird to change it mid-story but I'm switching it to 3rd person because the way I have it set up, the story will work better that way. Disclaimer: Although I wish I did, I do not own Young Justice.**

* * *

"What do you mean 'gone'?" Robin asked. He couldn't lose his memories! Not forever at least. Next to him, Batman stiffened slightly and put a hand on his ward's shoulder.

"We'll figure out how to get them back," the Dark Knight reassured his surrogate son, "I promise." Dick just gave a small nod and twisted around to look at Bruce in the eyes, or his covered eyes. Robin felt reassured at this; he knew Bruce's history in mysteries. He was sure they would find a way to get his memories back soon. Batman turned to the team with an impassive face again, as if the whole event of Robin's memories not existing ever happened, as if he was refusing to consider the possibility that they were gone.

"I have to go. I'll have Robin's brain scans looked at while I'm gone. Since you don't have school, you are in charge of Dick." Batman instructed the team. If he brought the brain scans to Wayne Enterprises or Leslie, maybe they would know how to fix this. He hadn't come up with any solutions yet, but maybe the doctors could. Somehow, this didn't seem like a normal case of amnesia to him. Not because Bane was the one who cracked his son's head open, but the fact that his memories seemed to not be in the correct place as a normal case of amnesia, even if the case was someone else who cracked their heads open.

"**Recognized, Batman 0-2" **The zeta tube announced as Batman left the mountain. An awkward silence followed and Robin looked down at his feet, his face in a daze. He might not ever remember anybody here, life as a vigilante, or any time he spent with Bruce in the past 5 years. He couldn't stand to think about how much stuff he will never remember.

"So, what should we do?" Wally asked. The team exchanged glances with one another and shrugged.

"Ooh, I know!" Megan exclaimed, "We should have a movie night!" Everyone just shrugged with a 'why not' look, and split up the jobs that needed to be done to set up the movie. Megan went to go make popcorn on the stove in the kitchen, Conner and Kaldur went to go rent a movie from the store, and Megan, Wally, and Robin set up the TV in the living room. Soon everyone came sat on the living room couch and plugged in Finding Nemo to watch. Even though it was a kid's movie, the team had decided that it was one of those things that never got old.

The movie had just started when Robin's glove started to beep loudly. His arm coincidentally happened to be in the correct position, so his hologram computer popped up in front of him. Startled, Dick jumped up and stumbled over the back of the couch, falling onto the floor behind it. Artemis and Wally both cracked up at the scene and his clumsiness, while Kaldur and Megan looked worried about his head, but Superboy remained impassive with the same dull look as always.

"Here, let me see that," Wally offered to Robin, trying to hide his grin from the team. From what he remembered, in this situation, normally Robin's holographic computer would tell them when they had a mission to go on. Robin nodded and passed the glove to Wally gratefully. He felt a little embarrassed that it had freaked him out so much, but it had caught him off guard while he was distracted by the movie. He also, until now, had had no clue that holographic computers were possible; especially not that one was hooked up to his glove.

Wally carefully put the glove on his hand to open the computer. Some security footage popped up on the hologram and he looked at the scene in front of him. There were a few old, rickety buildings next to the docks and they all looked empty. As he watched, the street lights suddenly went out, causing the empty street and parking lot to turn dark. A single car pulled up near the front and parked in the parking lot. It must be an amateur robber or something. Most people are smarter than to park right in front. In the corner of the screen, he saw Cheshire and Sportsmaster sneaking into the jewelry store from the skylight. He was a little surprised and suspicious that they were so carelessly getting caught on camera; It could be a trick.

"Sportsmaster and Cheshire, sneaking into a building near the docks in Hamby City," Wally reported, "They're being careless, maybe on purpose."

"Perhaps it is a trap. We must be careful; the light has been trying to get rid of us for a while." Kaldur agreed.

"What about me?" Robin asked. They couldn't just leave him here alone; he was an injured amnesiac kid who had no clue who he was and didn't know where anything was in this mountain, nor the people in it. Although he didn't want to admit it, he probably needed someone to watch him until he got better. It was also Batman's orders that the team had to watch him.

"Robin, you can stick to the shadows nearby us," Aqualad ordered to him, "We will let you know when you can come out." Then they all headed for the bioship, and Megan steered the ship to their destination in Hamby City. They all got out of the ship silently and in camouflage tech. The team rushed towards the building while Robin hid nearby, and worked his way more slowly towards the building.

Robin was surprised at how stealthy he could be. His footsteps were naturally light and quiet and he also seemed to instinctively stick to the shadows in the alleys and streets. This must be part of the job, being Batman's sidekick. He silently ran between covers until he got to a building across the street from the team and the Jewelry store. Looking through his belt for something that could be useful to help him get up, he found a grapple hook which pulled him to the top with ease. Although it hurt his head, he did a flip in midair and landed gracefully in a crouch on the roof. He smiled to himself; He still had the moves from his Grayson days.

He watched as he saw the team's figures appear and disappear as they snuck towards the building which he had somehow beaten them too. They all found a way up to the roof and then disappeared through a skylighy. Robin sighed and sat down, leaning against the ledge of the building with his back turned to the street. Now he just had to wait until they came back out of the building. In the bioship, Megan had mentioned a mental link that they use. He could hear the other's voices so he understood a little bit of what was going on around them. It was so hard to tell what they were doing. For the most part the team was just giving each other warnings as they fought.

"Artemis! Behind you!" Megan warned with a scream.

"Maneuver seven!" Superboy called out.

"Sneak behind Sportsmaster and we'll ambush him!" Wally said determinedly.

"Nice work" Kaldur said, signaling that Sportsmaster was down.

"Are you guys done yet?" Robin asked impatiently to the team. He'd been trying to keep quiet, because since he wasn't used to the mental link, it was hurting his head. He still had a migraine from cracking his head open, and the mental link wasn't helping.

"I think so. We just have to- wait! Where's Cheshire?" Wally asked frantically.

"She was just here all tied up, but now she's gone," Superboy said in awe.

"Robin, can you see anything?" Kaldur asked their secret lookout on the roof.

"Um, not yet. I haven't seen any movement on the street," Robin observed, turning back around to look over the ledge.

"Ok. We'll do a perimeter. Stay put and on the lookout." Aqualad ordered. Even though they couldn't see him, Robin nodded gently and went back to looking at the streets.

"Well, well. If it isn't bird boy," A feminine voice said behind him. Robin whirled around to look at the speaker of the sentence. Standing behind him, there was a girl, who looked about 19 years old. She was wearing a green kimono which had shreds and rips here and there, which Robin passed off as her trying to make herself look cooler and more intimidating to others. In addition she had, knee-high black boots. She was thin and had crazy black hair with an olive-colored skin, which could mean she was part Vietnamese. Finally, she donned a mask which looks like a cat that had oversized teeth. Like the Cheshire Cat. Then it hit him. So this must be Cheshire, Robin thought.

"Looks like Birdie got lost," she continued, snapping Dick out of his daze. The girl was holding two almost pitchfork-shaped knives in her hands, which stuck out longer in the middle of the knife. He started to freak out in the back of his mind and tried to call out to the team that he was in trouble and had found Cheshire. It wasn't working at all. In all his panic, he had blanked out on how to use the mental link to get help from or warn the others. He was on his own now. Cheshire had been standing on the ledge opposite from him, so he rapidly stood up and took off running, jumping from building to building clumsily.

He wasn't very used to this yet, or again, so while leaping from roof to roof, he tripped on a ledge and fell onto the ground of the roof they he was on. Before he had time to move out of the way and to safety., Cheshire had her foot between his shoulder blades on his back, putting her weight on him so couldn't escape or even really move. Robin craned his neck back to try and look at her in the eyes.

"Looks like you're losing your touch, Boy Blunder," Her voice seemed to glide along in a smooth sound. Robin gritted his teeth; He wasn't Robin, or at least he wasn't now. He flung his arm back, hitting Cheshire hard in the shin pressing him down, while trying to roll out of the way but was shocked when Cheshire easily caught his fist and wrapped it in her hand. She squeezed his hand hard, and he but his lip to keep from whimpering in pain; A little harder and he felt like she could break his hand right there.

That was the final straw for Robin; he quickly pushed off the ground with his hands, and brought his foot up, kicking Cheshire in the back. During her temporary loss of focus he rolled to the side out of the way and started to run away again.

"Not this time, Bird Boy," Cheshire whispered to herself. The kid was obviously off his game today, so catching him would be a breeze to do. She reached into her pocket and grabbed pellet of knockout gas from its case. Robin heard the footsteps stop behind him, and only turned just in time to see the pellet hit the ground in front of him. Within seconds, he felt himself getting drowsiest, and drowsier, and despite the fact that he wouldn't will himself to go unconscious, the darkness lapped at the corners of his eyes until he couldn't hold against it any longer. Cheshire smiled as her victim hit the floor. The Light was going to love this.

"I've lost connection with Robin!" Megan shouted in horror over the mental link.

"What?" Wally asked.

"I don't know! He should be in my range but I can't reach him!" Megan explained.

"Split up," Kaldur ordered hurridly, "He has to be around here somewhere!"

* * *

"What do you mean 'you lost him'?" Batman roared at the team back in the cave. He was furious. He knew he shouldn't have left Dick alone with the team. Imagine his surprise when Clark called him, telling him that Robin was missing.

"We received a notification of a robbery going on in Hamby City, a city only a few miles away from here. When we investigated further we saw that the robbers were Sportsmaster and Cheshire. We tied up Cheshire, but after tying up Sportsmaster, she had gone missing. Since he had amnesia, I ordered Robin to simply hide on a nearby building. When Cheshire was missing he said he hadn't seen anything. We split up and started to search for Cheshire, but a few minutes later, Megan found she couldn't reach him. We search for two hours to no avail. Meanwhile, during our worry about Robin, Sportsmaster escaped as well," Aqualad reported.

"You left him with the shadows, and more importantly, the light?" Batman asked, even more furious now. No one knew what the Light could do to him. He might not ever see Dick again. His heart surged, but he stopped himself. Emotions would just cause him to lose concentration. He needed all of it right now. "I want a full mission report, as soon as possible," Batman ordered. He pressed his finger to his communicator in his ear.

"Every Leaguer not otherwise occupied, report to mission room for briefing, stat!" Then he shot the whole team an extreme bat-glare and ran for the zeta tubes. He had to find his son before it was too late.

* * *

"Sportsmaster, you requested an audience from the Light?" A voice said. Sportsmaster stood in a room with many screens hanging from the ceiling, each one containing a blurry, white silhouette on it. Cheshire stood silently in the corner, flipping her knife over multiple times in her fingers.

"Yes, it seems we have taken Robin, the Boy Wonder, into custody. He is currently unconscious and we are awaiting instructions on what to do with the boy." Sportsmaster reported to the board. The room was silent for a minute. Sportsmaster was guessing they would say to clone him, but he wanted to check just in case.

"Take him to Cadmus. Tell them to download his memory and make a clone of him. Kill the original and make sure that nobody will ever find him." Another person said, their voice being automatically disoriented by the screens' programs in the room.

"Wait." The room became silent, and Cheshire swore she was about to be yelled at. Her father sent her a warning look but she ignored it and continued to speak. "As we all know, Robin is an extremely flexible acrobat. He's been Batman's sidekick for years and he is physically at his peak. While Cadmus guarantees the clone to look exactly like the original, and have the same memories, there is no way to have the clone achieve the same flexibility without him knowing that he is in fact, a clone, and not the real Robin." Cheshire pointed out.

"There could be another way that we could use him. Perhaps force the boy to serve the shadows and the Light, for example, we could use blackmail." She suggested.

"Fine. You have 48 hours to come up with another solution. If we have none by then, we will simply hold Robin as a hostage." The Light agreed to her suggestion hesitantly. The call ended and all the screens went up into the ceiling. Sportsmaster turned around and glared at Cheshire.

"Look what you got us into now," He groaned, "You know what? You suggested it, you take Robin to your apartment and figure something out." He turned on his heel and walked away. Cheshire sighed and looked at Robin, who was still knocked out in the corner. She picked him up and slung him other his shoulder, before putting him in the back seat of her car. She covered him with a blanket, to hide him from cops, and drove off to her apartment. Cheshire realized she couldn't go through the front door, because of the doorman, so she parked behind the building, and lugged Robin up the fire escape in the back. She crawled in through the window she always kept unlocked, and brushed herself off.

She flicked on the light, and took a closer look at Robin; she hadn't even really gotten a good look at him, he was always either moving or fighting. The kid was actually quite small, even though he seemed about 13. His hair was a jet black, and his skin was very tan. She looked at him and noticed the bandage on his head. How had she not noticed it before? It had been dark, but she still should have noticed it. It could be important later. She shook her head and lifted Robin onto the couch before covering him mostly with a blanket. The last thing she needed was someone walking in on her with a young teen lying on her floor in his Robin costume. She took off his mask, even though his eyes were closed, because it would still make him look suspicious. She then went into her bedroom to change into a tank top and sweatpants. She brushed her hair down from its puffy style into a low pony tail.

Right, she reminded herself, I have to work. His identity could potentially be the best blackmail, so she grabbed a syringe from her cabinet and took a tiny bit blood from him. She flipped on her computer to analyze it, and left it going for a few minutes to go grab a snack from her kitchen. Even though she may be a villain, she was only 19 and still needed to eat food at some point.

She went back to her desk and almost choked on what she saw. She wasn't necessarily expecting anyone but "Dick Grayson"? That would make Batman be Bruce Wayne, but Wayne seemed way too stupid, and too much of a playboy to be Batman. Oh well, might as well do some research on the kid. She saw an article about a circus accident and opened it up to read it. So, the kid lost his parents, explains his origin, but now really how he became Robin. She continued to read and found out that he was adopted by Bruce Wayne. After looking at another article, she deduced that Robin showed up for the first time two months later. She gave another sigh and closed her computer.

She walked over to the couch and stared at Dick, debating what to say. The kid suddenly moved and was now frowning. He gave out a small whimper. Then another whine. She groaned. Was this kid having a nightmare or something? She sat down on the coffee table in between the TV and couch and nudged the kid with her hand. Robin burst awake and cried out. His eyes were still closed, but he flew into Cheshire giving her a hug.

"Mom!" He gave a sleepy shout. Cheshire was frozen in shock at the embrace. Nobody had ever hugged her, except for her sister. Robin opened his eyes and everything he remembered came flying back. He looked at Cheshire in horror, and shoved himself away, sitting back on the couch. He stood up again and looked around, confused and he almost looked scared. Cheshire looked at his eyes and noticed that they were blue. Not just a plain blue, but a deep ocean blue. It was so odd to look at him without a mask though.

"Robin." She said in a harsh voice. As cute as this kid may be, she had a grudge against him.

"Stop calling me that!" He yelled, his outbreak startling Cheshire. "I'm not Robin. I don't remember anything in the past five years, so anything you have against me, I promise I don't remember! Just let me go! I don't want to be a part of this," He pleaded angrily. He pulled in his feet and put his chin on his knees, covering his face with his hands as he realized his mask was missing. Cheshire smirked at his act.

"Yeah, nice trick Robin, I must admit though. That's a new approach," Cheshire taunted him. Dick's hands turned to fists and he yelled again.

"Don't you get it? I woke up with amnesia two days ago!" He looked Cheshire in the eye, and she was surprised to see that his eyes were beady and scared. She knew that part of being part of the Bat family was to never show emotion. Her heart skipped a beat, but she pushed it to the back of her mind. She had just become aware she wasn't wearing her mask either, but ignored it. The kid had no way to take a photo or anything. She had already patted him down, and took away all his stuff. She stared at the kid, and then at his bandage. It made sense to her now. If he did have amnesia, it would explain why he was hiding, why he was so easy to catch, and why he looked so scared. Okay then, she thought, change of plans.

"Relax, Dick. I'm not going to hurt you," Cheshire said, trying to make her voice softer to go with her plan.

"But you already did hurt me! You're a bad guy and you knocked me out with a smoke pellet!" He countered. In the back of her mind, Cheshire groaned, this was going to take some serious improvisation to pull this off.

"I'm not the bad guy," she lied, "It was just an act, to save you."

"To save me?" Robin asked curiously now. What were they saving him from? He seemed perfectly safe with the team and Justice League. Cheshire hesitated for a second, thinking about how she could turn this kid against the Justice League and the team.

"You really don't remember anything, do you?" She asked as if he were stupid.

"I remember Mom and Dad dying, and Br-Batman told me that he took me in, and to avenge Tony Zucco, I became his sidekick. Then that a guy named Bayne gave me amnesia when I cracked my head open," Robin answered without a thought, eager to learn more. Cheshire gave a small smile; the kid was being so gullible right now.

"He lied Dick. You did become his sidekick, but Batman used you. Why do you think you're in such bright colors?" She asked him, "A criminal could see you coming a mile away. To Batman, you were always just a distraction, to keep the bullets away." Robin's face wrinkled in realization. He had wondered why his costume was so bright from the start!

"Wait," Dick said, remembering the danger in the room again, "Why do you care?" Cheshire froze for a second. She completely blanked out. What should she say to explain to him why she 'saved' him? Her mind raced and she continued to speak.

"Because, he did the same thing to me," Cheshire said, making sure to make her face look darker. She had realized that to get Dick to work for the Shadows, she would need him to trust her. To truly believe she was telling the truth.

"What happened?" Robin asked her, surprised at her answer.

"You don't remember me. It was when you were 10. Bruce found me on the streets, I was alone. My Mom was in jail, and my dad was cruel and harsh. After my Mom was sent to jail, I left my sister alone with my dad." Cheshire told him. At least she didn't have to make up a lie about her family; it was already true that she had spent her teens on the streets. The rest had been complete improvisation, something she was very, very skilled at. "Bruce took me in, and I soon fought alongside you and Batman. I picked up on it sooner than you did. I also donned bright colors and within a few months, I was shot in the leg. Then it all hit me that I was meant to be a target. A target so Batman could be lazier, and do less work. I ran away, and I took you with me. However, Bruce wanted you back; he claimed that he wasn't using us, but I knew he was lying. Soon, The League of Shadows offered to take us in, and we both agreed to accept it." Cheshire finished. There, she thought, that should do it. She was getting tired though. Hopefully the kid would stop asking questions so she could stop lying already. She didn't mind lying, but making huge stories up on the spot like this was pretty difficult, even for her.

"So how did I get amnesia then?" Robin asked Cheshire. Cheshire realized she forgot that and mumbled a slur of cuss words to herself. Dick asked way too many questions for her liking, but she had to stay in character.

"Like I said, Bruce and the Justice League wanted you back, for their own selfish reasons. They tried to kidnap you, and although I tried to protect you, I was knocked out. When I woke up, you were gone. Then I saw you tonight, and I saved you from them. I knew what they had told you, so I had to knock you out to get you to come back." Cheshire said. Robin finally became silent, lost in thought. Finally, he shut up, Cheshire sighed. Okay, she was going to have to play the older sister now. She hadn't even spent any time with anyone younger than her since- well, since she left Artemis. Her heartbeat accelerated with the thought of her sister, but she stopped herself. Artemis was fine, she grew up okay. She was a hero now.

"Why don't you go to sleep?" She suggested to Robin. She needed some sleep herself, it was almost 4am. Dick gave a sleepy nod and his eyelids started to droop. Now that he thought about it, he was so tired. He lay back down on the couch and pulled the blanket up, trying to forget about everything that had happened today until the morning. Within minutes, he was asleep.

* * *

**Aww! The chapter ended. Sorry, but I'll try to update soon. Review, Favorite, and Follow please! :)**


	4. Getting Started All Over Again

**Hi! Sorry it took so long to update but I've been so busy that the only time I've had to actually sit down and write is on the bus to and from school so that's where this chapter was written. Therefore, it may be a little choppy since i maybe only got a paragraph per ride, but I tried to smooth it out best I could. Also, I'm looking for Beta Readers for both this story and all my others. Let me know if you want to Beta. **

**Also, warning of an upcoming rage here... I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY ARE CANCELLING YOUNG JUSTICE! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH CARTOON NETWORK! IT'S A GOOD SHOW AND IT WAS JUST STARTING TO GET ITS VIEWERS BACK BUT APPARENTLY STILL DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH! WELL, IF CARTOON NETWORK ACTUALLY HAD COMMERCIALS AND REPLAYS FOR IT, IT MIGHT BE A BIT MORE POPULAR! AND THEY ARE REPLACING IT WITH AN EXTREMELY CRAPPY VERSION OF TEEN TITANS (I found a special preview for it) AND ANOTHER BATMAN SHOW! I LOVE BATMAN AND ALL, BUT REALLY? THERE'S ALREADY LIKE 10 BATMAN SHOWS WE DON'T NEED ANOTHER! AND SEASON 3 WOULD HAVE MADE THIS THE FIRST TV SHOW TO HAVE DAMIAN WAYNE AS ROBIN!**

**Please guys, there's a petition that at the time of posting already has 25,000 signatures already and I sent an email to cartoon network that was originally going to be a small email of complaint, but turned into a full-scale 7-paragraph essay on why Young Justice should be brought back, what had gone wrong, and how it could be fixed. Not joking, it really happened, if you want proof, pm me and i'll send you a copy. Please sign this, without Young Justice I might also end up getting bored with all my stories so also do it for Robin's memories! Trust me, I'll try to keep writing this but if I lose interest I can't stand writing stories on the subject. petitions/cartoon-network-warner-bros-bring-back-young-justice-and-green-lantern-the-animated-series**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Young Justice, but if I did, THE SHOW WOULDN'T BE FUCKING CANCELLED!**

* * *

Cheshire sighed and opened her eyes slowly. She pleaded at the ceiling to just let her stay in bed, but she had work to do, and she knew it. She rolled out of bed and went over to her closet to pull out some civvies. She changed into a light grey tank top, some skinny jeans, and a black jacket before heading out into the kitchen of her apartment. The young adult had just started the stove when she suddenly remembered the fact that there was still an amnesiac teenage kid lying on her couch and ran into her living room to make sure he was still there.

She sighed in relief when she saw that Robin was still there, sleeping soundly. When the boy had pummeled her with questions last night, she hadn't fully thought it through in her head. Because of what she said, the kid was going to expect her to be like a sister, and to take care of him like a sibling. Due to her past history, Jade wasn't very sure about this. Cheshire had to come up with some plans for basic needs. She'd have to take the boy out to get some clothes or something for a start; he couldn't go walking around in those clothes.

Before Robin woke up, she went back into the kitchen to throw some breakfast on the now heated stove and grab some disguise makeup from the cabinet above the oven. Leaving the food to cook, she walked back over to Robin and gently shook him, maintaining her distance in case he got confused and tried to hug her again. The feeling of a hug… It was just too abnormal for her, too foreign.

He moaned and mumbled something so she shook him a bit harder, trying to remind him where he was at the moment. He finally rubbed his eyes and sat up, "Oh. Good morning Jade."

"Morning kid," She replied automatically, "Breakfast in 5. Use that box to dye your hair brown. Come to the kitchen when you finish." She turned on her heel and Robin watched as she swiftly left the room. Shrugging, he grabbed the box and wandered around a bit until he found the bathroom around the corner.

Dick wasn't too sure whether he should trust Cheshire or not, but he had no judgment anymore, it was all dissipated when he apparently got his head cracked open by… well, he didn't know who or what it was anymore. Cheshire was the only one who actually gave him answers openly. All of the "heroes" were reluctant to answer a single question he had. However, they were heroes; How could they just use kids like that, as living targets? He frowned as he thought about the fact that all their identities were secrets from the rest of the world. They could be hiding more than they were letting on to him. What if they just threw out his brain scans because they wanted him to have amnesia? He felt a deep desire for his memories back. If only he had just a few memories back, he might actually know who to trust. Cheshire's story seemed believable, and it explained the bright colors of his costume, while Bruce's seemed a bit far-stretched for reality.

Dick took a deep breath and gazed into his own blue eyes in the mirror. After removing the gauze from his head, He dyed his hair and headed toward where he thought the kitchen was. For now, he felt like he should trust Cheshire, but he wasn't sure, so he decided on just going with it until he either got his memories back, or he had a good reason not to trust her.

Cheshire stood in her kitchen and made sure to cook extra food, so both of them could eat. She then set out two plates of food and sat down impatiently. What was taking this kid so long? He finally came in, looking completely different with the brown hair.

"Cheshire?" He asked, "Why do I need to change my hair color?" He sub-consciously pushed some light brown strands behind ear.

"Because kid, people could recognize you if you don't change it, and we need to go out today," She answered, shoving a mouthful of food into her mouth. After kidnapping the boy wonder, she was sure Batman would be setting up facial recognition software everywhere in an attempt to find him. But she was better than that. She knew that the Justice League didn't know her identity, but she couldn't say the same for Robin.

Dick hesitated, "Cheshire, I-"

"Jade," Cheshire corrected, realizing that Dick didn't yet know her real name. She wouldn't share her last name… but this kid was going to have to know her first name to even start establishing trust. "Finish eating quickly. We need to go get some stuff for you, and then we'll come back, drop it off, and go to the… gym," She lied about the gym part, well, sort of. Her "gym" was really just an old warehouse that she had set up like a gym so she had a place to work out and practice.

"The gym?" Dick asked, "I still have a migraine, why would we work out?" He also still felt a slight sore on his back from when Jade practically stood on him last night.

"Because…" She trailed off, man she hated all these questions, "With your head injury, you're at a disadvantage and you also probably forgot how to fight well. With your disadvantage, the Justice League could try to attack you again while you're still in a weak condition." She lied. Dick's face looked oddly nervous as he ate his food.

Jade left Dick alone in her apartment, although she knew it was risk, and ran across the street to pick up some simple jeans and a t-shirt. Robin would need more than that, and they would buy more later, but right now he just needed some civvies to walk around in. She brought it back to the apartment, and Robin quickly changed into it before they left.

Cheshire motioned for Robin to follow, which he did. Cheshire had just opened the door when Robin abruptly stopped. Cheshire sighed at his hesitation and turned around, "What's up?"

Robin hesitated and looked at the for nervously, "It... It's just," He stuttered, "Every time I've stepped outside since I woke up and I've gotten attacked. First, it was that gang trying to take me hostage for ransom, before I understood why I would be worth so much. Later, you kidnapped me, but I freaked out until I understood you were really saving me. I don't want to risk that happening again..." He let his voice trailed off and averted his gaze from Jade's. The young adult looked between the door and the child and frowned.

"It'll be fine. Just stick close. You're under a disguise too. Batman may be the world's greatest detective, but he wouldn't think to look here. There's normally a miniature amount of crime in this city," Cheshire assured. Robin took a deep breath, nodded and followed her out the door. Cheshire was starting to get a reconfirmation that he had amnesia. It was one thing for this kid, who fought Gotham's villains to be scared, but to even step outdoors? She knew the kid wasn't lying, she could see the nervousness in his eyes. What had happened to this kid in the past 48 hours that made him so paranoid?

After getting some clothes and basic needs for Robin, Cheshire brought him to her makeshift gym which she could admit was full of equipment that she bought with stolen money. Soon, they were sparring on the mat.

Cheshire played offense while Robin practiced dodging and countering. Jade carefully observed as Dick fought her. He wasn't fighting as well as he had been the last time she had seen him, but when he countered and threw a punch Jade would dodge it, and then Robin would starting using the technique that she had used. He was catching on quick. Was it always this easy for him, or did he still have the memories in his sub consciousness?

She swept down and kicked him behind the knees, causing them to come out from under him. He fell backwards onto the mat with an unsatisfied look. "That wasn't fair!" He laughed. Grabbing his outstretched hand, Cheshire helped Dick up. She had to admit, the kid had some serious potential.

"Can we go home?" Dick asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Jade looked at Dick and nodded, it was already 10:30. She passed him a towel and they both pulled their shoes on before setting out to go get some dinner at a nearby deli.

After dinner they went back to Cheshire's apartment and Dick took a shower and went straight to sleep on the couch while Jade did some work. She sat down at her computer and started typing her usual daily report of the day's events. She knew that the first part of getting Dick to join the shadows was done. He trusted her, and would be ready to fight within a few months training, but he would be required to kill people. She knew that although he had no memory of being a hero, by the time you are his age, you already know that you aren't supposed to kill people, amnesiac or not.

He would also need a new costume, weapons, and an alias. He couldn't really go around killing people as Richard Grayson; he was too well known and would be hard to disguise him. She decided that in the morning she could take him to the black market a few blocks away to find him a weapon that suited his personality and skills. For now though, she needed her sleep. She shut her laptop and lay down on her bed, soon drifting off into her own world of restless sleep.

* * *

**I'll try to update soon, and yes, this and the next chapter are meant to be filler chapters and then there will be a lot stronger of a visible plot. Review please! And also tell your friends to sign the petition. Even if they don't like the show, ask them to do it for you as a favor.**


	5. Promises

**Well, originally I wanted to do more of Dick's training, but I figured you were tired off filler chapters... so, yeah. I'll probably put flashbacks here and there. Here ya go :D**

* * *

**3 month later**

"Why can't I come?" Dick whined. He reluctantly handed Cheshire her mask.

"It's too dangerous," Jade replied.

"But I've been going on missions with you for the past month! I can do this! I've been improving a lot; you even said so yourself," Cheshire crouched down and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, you are improving, but your friends know your weaknesses. If they see you, they're going to target you and try to get you to come back. It's too risky," She reasoned. The teen looked up at her with a disappointed face but nodded.

"Just be safe, ok?" He asked. Jade nodded and tensed up as Dick flung his arms around her in a hug. In the past couple months, she had adjusted a bit more to hugs, but still didn't feel very comfortable with it.

"I'll be back by tomorrow morning. See you then," She changed the subject. She detached Richard from herself, fastened her mask on, and walked over to open the window. Then she was gone.

* * *

"Ugh! I can't believe we missed the shadows again!" Kid-Flash cried, frustrated.

"And I thought we were so close to finding out what happened to Robin," Artemis said softly.

"Yes, but remember that it was Cheshire who kidnapped him. The security tapes show that it was Clayface who ambushed this drug ring, not Cheshire," Kaldur said.

"That's not the only thing that he's ambushing tonight," a sly voice said. The team tensed up and got into fighting stances as Cheshire came out of the shadows

_"I stand corrected,"_ Kaldur groaned via the mental link. Following Cheshire came Black Spider, hook, and clayface.

"So, are you going down the easy way or the hard way?" Cheshire asked.

_"On the count of three, go. 1...2...3!"_ Kaldur ordered. The team sprang into action, each member taking on a different opponent except for Artemis and Aqualad who teamed up on Cheshire.

"Catch me if you can," Kid-Flash taunted as he circled Hook. He playfully laughed as his opponent lashed out and missed again. "You know, I would say that your effort is impressive, but it's really not, so I'll just say it's pressive" The red-headed teen realized that he was doing Robin's word play, and the saying reminded him of how much he had missed the little ninja. He slowed slightly at the thought, and Hook managed to use it to his advantage and smashed into the young sidekick with his hook.

Meanwhile, Superboy wrestled with clayface. The two were equally matched against one another, for Superboy's strength caused his fist to be lodged in the clay, but clayface's clay was not strong enough to hold Superboy. In other words, neither of the opponents had had much progress.

"I bet you wish your little buddy was here to tell you how to defeat me!" Clayface taunted. Superboy growled and launched at him, not even thinking about doing a tactical approach anymore. In his rage, he didn't even see the trap that had been set for him and was soon lying unconscious on the ground.

Megan went into camouflage mode and started using her telekinesis to attack Black Spider with various objects. He skillfully dodged them all and shot webs into all directions, attempting to hit the invisible girl. He tried for several minutes to no avail but stopped suddenly. Miss Martian prepared to knock him out with a wooden crate, but shrieked as a bunch of clay was launched towards her. Unfortunately, the clay was non-organic so it wouldn't blend in with her, and Black Spider was able to glue her to the wall with a web before she could shake the clay off.

Artemis and Aqualad weren't doing very well on their end either. So far they hadn't taken any hits, but Cheshire kept flipping away, so they couldn't get close. Kaldur finally signaled Artemis to slip into the shadows and come up on Cheshire from behind.

Artemis climbed up the fire escape from an alley, and ran across roofs until she was a good distance behind Cheshire. Her former sister backed straight towards Artemis's hiding place, and froze as she turned around to meet the young heroine's arrow only two inches from her face. The two just stared at one another in a stand-off. Jade started to secretly slip her hand towards where her smoke pellets were but was winded as a huge figure rammed straight into her.

"Where is he?" A low voice growled.

"Be more specific Bat," Jade smiled under her mask.

"Where. Is. Robin." Batman grabbed the woman by her neck and slammed her against the wall.

"Oh, you mean birdy boy? Or Dick should I say? He's safe and I'm taking quite good care of my 'little brother'. In fact, his assassin training is coming along well, and He wants revenge. He hates you, you know. After all, you kidnapped him and gave him amnesia." She taunted. She grimaced as the intel struck turned the dark knight's face to one of horror.

Batman pulled her slightly away from the wall before slamming her back into it, "That was a warning. Where is he?" She just smirked under her mask.

"Maybe I know, maybe I don't." Batman narrowed his eyes and drew back his fist. That was the last thing Cheshire saw before everything blacked out.

* * *

Dick sat on the couch switching through the television channels absentmindedly. He didn't see anything he liked on; frankly, he didn't even remember what shows he liked. His family never had a TV at the circus.

He finally stopped on a news channel to check on Cheshire. He sprung up at the sight.

"_Tonight, masked vigilantes prevailed once again by taking down four villains: Clayface, Hook, Black Spider, and Cheshire. We still don't have much info, but we do know that Clayface is being returned to his regular cell in Arkham Asylum while the rest of the villains will be kept in Blackgate prison for now."_

Dick ran out of the room, changed into his gear, and ran out onto the fire escape. He jumped onto a motorcycle and stepped on it towards his target.

* * *

Cheshire slowly opened her eyes and sat up at the sight of the dull, concrete ceiling. She looked at the window and punched the wall. _Damn it!_ She thought, frustrated. Now she had left Dick alone. She told him she'd be back by morning. She looked to her right and was caught off guard by seeing Aqualad glaring at her.

"We want answers. Now," He demanded. Cheshire just rolled her eyes and realized her mask was off.

"Answers for what, fish boy?" She teased.

"What happened to Robin?" He questioned.

"What didn't happen?"

"Why did you kidnap him?"

"Why did I not do it earlier?" Cheshire smirked at Aqualad's increasingly frustrated face. He clenched his fists and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Cheshire sighed contentedly and relaxed back on her bed.

She awoke a short time later to the sound of her name. "Cheshire!" A low voice hissed. She recognized it immediately.

"Herod?" She jumped up and went to her window to see the familiar domino mask meeting her gaze. Herod nodded.

"Back away from the wall," He smirked. Cheshire eyed him suspiciously but trusted the other assassin. A second later, she heard a charging noise, and the wall in front of her blew, instantly alerting the guards of their departure.

"Quick!" Herod whispered and slid down the rope he was hanging onto. Cheshire looked behind her as Kaldur ran back into the room and gave him a teasing salute. She soon followed Herod. The two ran across the yard, and Herod grabbed another rope going over the perimeter wall. The scaled it quickly, and then helped Cheshire up.

They ran and dodged bullets as they ran away and into the woods until they lost all the prison guards and stopped to rest. They both panted for breath before Cheshire finally broke the silence. "What are you doing here?" She scolded.

"Getting you," The kid answered. Dick flung his arms around Jade. "I was worried about you," He whispered. Cheshire frowned down at the teen hugging her and nodded.

"Thanks," She said.

Herod smiled, "No problem, but promise me, you'll never leave me again." He looked up at her, his face full of hope.

Cheshire nodded, "Promise."

* * *

**Yayy! Thanks for reading. Please review, follow, and favorite! Also, I'm still looking for beta readers, so please PM me if you can beta.**


End file.
